What I Should Dream Of
by The Black Pearl Sorceress
Summary: What was Elizabeth thinking the night Norrington propsed, right before the Black Pearl attacked. It could have been this. One-Shot


Disclaimer: Unfortunately, Disney will not give me PotC, despite the fact that it was always one of my fave rides and the fact that I'm hopelessly smitten with *Captain* Jack Sparrow. (Not Johnny Depp, but Jack Sparrow.)   
  
Summary: The scene right before the Black Pearl arrives in Port Royal where Elizabeth is talking to her maid from Elizabeth's point of view. Or, more accurately, what I think she was thinking during their conversation. (Includes actions as they happen.)  
  
A/N: Seriously, is it not weird that I have a thing for Jack Sparrow, but not Johnny Depp? Don't get me wrong, he's one of my fave actors. But isn't it weird? Especially considering I have a real life crush on Orlando Bloom. *Shrugs* Go figure.  
  
________________________________________________________________________  
  
I scan the pages of the book in my hands. It is interesting enough, but I can't seem to keep my mind completely focused on it. After everything that's happened today, I suppose that's to be expected.  
  
"There you go, Miss," says Estrella , my maid, as she places a bed warmer she just finished filling with hot embers at the foot of my bed. "It was a difficult day for you, I'm sure."  
  
"Hmm," I agree. "I suspected Commodore Norrington would propose, but I must admit, I wasn't entirely prepared for it."  
  
She stops and looks at me a bit oddly. "I meant you being threatened by that pirate. It sounds terrifying."  
  
"Oh." Of course. Why didn't I realize she was speaking of my encounter with that wretch, Captain Jack Sparrow? "Yes, it was terrifying." Well, not really. He didn't actually hurt me. Just frightened me.  
  
I've read about Captain Sparrow before. He's quite infamous among the Navy. He's supposedly done a few very extraordinary things. Had the circumstances been quite different, I might have been delighted to meet him. It was already rather exciting.  
  
"But the Commodore proposed," Estrella says cheerfully. "Fancy that! Now, that's a smart match, Miss. If it's not too bold to say."  
  
Sighing slightly, I agree. "It *is* a smart match. He's a fine man. He's what every woman should dream of marrying." Any woman. Including myself.  
  
But I don't. I know that I should.  
  
Instead, I dream of marrying another. One who most would consider much too far below me to marry the Governor's daughter. One I have known since I was only twelve years old. One who seems to consider himself too far below me to even call me by my first name.  
  
Estrella stops fussing with the bedclothes and bedside lamp to look at me. "That Will Turner," she says slowly and carefully. "He's a fine man, too."  
  
I look sharply at her. She is waiting for my reaction. "That *is* too bold," I inform her cooly.  
  
I'm somewhat alarmed by her comment. Will *is* a fine man. Is it so obvious that I think so? It must be for her to have noticed. If she has noticed, who else has? Surely, no one who would believe I would really marry a blacksmith. No, a blacksmith's apprentice. Though I believe most people are aware that it is, in fact, Will who does all the work.  
  
"Begging your pardon, Miss. It was not my place."  
  
I watch her leave the room. As she leaves, I wonder what I have done to betray myself. I always try to hide what I feel when he's near. Apparently, I haven't done a good enough job.  
  
I try to focus on my book again. But my thoughts keep drifting. Absentmindedly, I toy with the medallion that still hangs around my neck. The one I took from around Will's neck the day that he was rescued from the ocean. The day we met.  
  
Even then, when he was unconscious, lying on the deck of the Dauntless, I noticed he was quite handsome. Since then, he has grown into a very handsome man of twenty. I have always considered him my friend. And my father is fond of him, though I very much doubt that he would approve of my feelings.  
  
He wishes me to marry someone of our own class, even if that someone is more than twice my age. Namely, Commodore James Norrington. He dreams of it.  
  
I should dream of it as well. I really should.  
  
But I don't.  
  
I dream of marrying a young blacksmith.  
  
Whether he knows it or not, my heart belongs to Will Turner.  
  
But I should dream of Norrington.  
  
A wind blows in through the window. The lamp on the night table flickers. Then it shrinks and dies.  
  
Something is going to happen tonight. I can feel it. I wonder what it could be.  
  
_________________________________________________________________________  
  
Well, what do you think? I don't know I got Elizabeth down to a tee. I hope you like it though. Review please :)! 


End file.
